PROUD AND PREJUDICED
by Glorioux
Summary: There is more to Mr. Darcy that meets the eye; though his attraction for Elizabeth is worse than ever. He fights to keep his heart while she makes disturbing discoveries of her own. Though otherworldly and usual foes challenge his believes, he faces them and tries to unravel Lizzy's mystery. Passions run high and he is consumed by his needs. A steaming romance creature feature.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Darcy is not all it seems, and his true nature only known to a few. SV. Not Cannon, Fantasy- MA for general content.

I have written HP ff but my first love was Price and Prejudice. I am now publishing this piece, I wrote long ago, at another site, but hope you will enjoy it.

Expect some dark humor, some limited violence, and hopefully a little suspense. I only do happy endings; life is complicated enough. Please be aware there will be sex through the story, mostly because I think it is part of life and romance, if you dislike reading about it, please consider skipping this story. I don't have a Beta but would be pleased to engage one. The story is plotted, but I am not sure how long it will be, it will depend. Although it happens during the Regency period, and parts will remain faithful to JA, expect a world of fantasy I have used in other stories. It will however not detract from the love story.

**Preface**

He had promised never to fall into temptation, he knew of the dangers, and in this case the pull was too strong. He resisted, but she called and beckoned him to her paradise; his efforts to resist were futile against her scent and life force luring him with a siren's song.

**Prologue**

At the Beginning-

The young heir and the steward's son sat in the curricle, they were bored and had to wait for his father. His friend had just left to look inside a shop when the young heir saw a pretty toddler with a headful of golden-brown curly hair, an elegantly attired blond haired man who strolled along the street held her.

The young lad, seized by an unusual impulse, jumped out the three-seat carriage, and ran towards the man. He had nearly reached the stranger when the little girl pointed at him, waved her hand, and smiled.

Her nearness provoked the strangest of reactions, namely his heart squeezed, and a powerful tug made his chest ache. A wave of dizziness overcame him, and right before his vision faded, his legs went from under him. His father, alerted by the small terrier, hurried and barely caught him in his arms before he went down; meanwhile his friend watched and worried.

The boy's father picked up the tall, lanky boy, "Son talk to me," he begged anxiously, but his son was out; not knowing what to do, he carried the boy and placed him on a bench next to the sweetshop. Finally, the man carrying the little girl turned around.

"May I be of assistance," he asked with concern in an educated, yet slightly accented voice. Meanwhile clerks, shop keepers, customers and store owners gathered around, all wanting to see what ill had taken hold of the young master. Many worried and wondered if another tragedy had befallen the beleaguered family.

The stranger placed the child next to him and crouched on his knees, ready to assist. The toddler approached the fallen boy, gave him a loud smooch on his forehead, and caressed his eyes clumsily, "Kiss hoit an maky berer," she spoke in a solemn and clear, squeaky voice.

To the father's surprise, the serious boy opened his eyes and grinned from ear to ear at seeing the little girl, but when he stretched his hand to touch her, she wailed so loud that several onlookers and the two men covered their ears. "Up, up, Teky, up, scary." She climbed the man's leg with great urgency.

At the same time the man was called from a moving carriage that stopped to let him in.

"Sir, we must hurry up, you know we cannot stay long," a man wearing a hooded called him, and the words that followed were spoken in a foreign tongue nobody seemed to recognize.

They appeared to be in a great hurry and nothing was said since he was being urged to climb aboard with a toddler who was still crying. Before climbing aboard, she turned and pointed her small finger, "No like'ya ba boy, no tuch me, me tinses!" She called haughtily to him and before she was too far, she pulled her tongue out to him.

The boy's father let out a friendly guffaw and raised an eyebrow in wonder, and looked down at the boy who sat on the bench. The boy was still dazed and frowning and looked pitiful. He just dried his tears with the back of his hand.

"Father," he spoke just loud enough for his father to hear, "I don't know why it hurts so, I just wanted her to stay." And the tears kept coming.

His father only said, "Oh dear, oh my, my." Lost for words, he bit his lip and shook his head, his brows furrowed with worry. He passed his arm around the boy's shoulder, when a small object on the ground called his attention.

He bent to look closer and picked up the shinny object from the ground, "She dropped it," he stated and gave the boy a small shinny disk with an engraved motif and two triangular holes punched, "Keep it safe." The father advised.

That evening after the boy talked to his uncle and his father, he learned that he had met "the one," a perfect match who would make him happy, but...Nothing came out of it, a lot of good that the knowledge did him; it was hopeless since they were total stranger, and nobody seemed to know where they had come from. Further inquires and a thorough investigation bore no fruit.

According to their investigation, the expensive carriage had stopped to get the horses fed and watered, and one of the occupants had picked up food to eat in the carriage. The travelers were all unusually tall, fair, and dressed in finery, as for the fancy carriage, it bore not seals, and instead, its blond wood was unsusally carved. Although the boy was still very young, was nevertheless aware of the implications of having found and lost his match all at once.

Others would not understand his sorrow, not unless they were one of his people, or better said not fully human. His people were neither monsters nor vampires, albeit his kind thrived on blood, a fact he had learned early on. The Roman soldiers, who had come upon some of them, had named them Lamia, meaning blood drinkers, and others had thought them vampires, however neither were right.

Blood wasn't required for their survival, it wasn't like that; and while it was true the blood of their enemies made them stronger and supreme warriors, they never drank enough to kill, or needed to hunt for blood. It was simpler; they thrived in the blood of their beloved spouse, if the one ever accepted them; as for the blood of their enemies, it made them powerful.

There were others like him, though not many. He came from a long line of males cursed with his blood, every male born to one of them was the same, and there were also affected females, although less frequently. In his other form, he was made out darkness and shadows and blended with the night. They possessed other talents, mostly during the evening hours they were able to transform energy obtained from the streams all around them, but could not enthrall the one who was fated to them, if only.

It was often the case that the one they loved wouldn't return their feelings, much less wished to marry them. If one of his kin was able to gain the beloved's love, they lived a very long and prosperous life; it was, however, not a life or death situation, merely not a life of fulfillment and significantly shorter.

His uncle was a good example of the latter, he had found his beloved, and after a long pursuit, she had fallen for him. He shone with good health and was happy and stayed young, not like his father and others like him whose marriages were of convenience and often chosen for them. His father loved his wife, but she wasn't his first choice.

There was a family council whose main function was to approve the spousal choices, and they only wanted descendants; the reason was simple, nobody knew of their existence, and they wanted to keep it that f way. Their experiences with the Romans dictated their need for secrecy.

Although the day he met his beloved, he had known that she was too young for him, and his rational mind grasped the concept, neither he, nor his beast understood or liked the idea.

He knew how his beast felt, because it was during those days when his inner beast announced his presence. The moment he heard the clear and distinct voice, he became fully aware of the real entity residing inside of him and wanting to be let out. It was clear to him, both he and his beast wished for her presence and often dreamed of disobeying if they ever found her.

The beast was he, yet it wasn't. He just turned eight years old, when his father had explained that one-day soon, 'he' would 'talk' and would try to force his desires upon the human mind; and some were more vocal than others, he explained with a laugh. His father was right; days later he heard his other half.

Why are we just waiting for others to find her? If I lead during the night hours we could find her and bring her to live with us; allow me to make my presence felt. His heart was so loud that he could hear the blood pumping. His beast wanted to find her, but it was hopeless, his uncle had pointed out it was highly unlikely for reasons he would later learn. Hence, it was good that after a while, he stopped thinking about it. And with time the memory faded away.

Netherfield 1811- Setting the Stage

**_Darcy_**-

I had promised my mother to never fall into temptation, as she well knew the reasons why. Though I knew the dangers, the lure was too great; indeed, when her presence called, I was unable to resist the pull. My blood heated and my body hardened whenever she was around. It never failed to prompt an unbidden carousel of sequential images inside my excited mind where imagined scenes of her naked body writhing under mine, filled my feverish brain.

I could easily imagine my hands followed by my thirsty lips, moving along a trail of carnal delights, discovering the swells and dips of her virgin territory, touching the soft and gentle curve of her breasts, savoring her hardened nipples, going over the tuck of her small waist, later arriving at the perfect bum, probably shaped like two halves of a delectably luscious peach— At this point of the imagined trajectory, I was fully engaged in the fantasy and unwilling to stop.

And I would continue my road of delights- by now my fingers, at the apex of her thighs would caress the silky skin between while the moist heat would beckon and tempt my fingers to gently touch the damp curls of her sex.

At point, and I had to make sure not to allow outward manifestations of my desire... so intense, I could smell her heady arousal...and at the feel of her, I would gently coax her folds open, a finger or two would slide to the entrance of the moist cave...where my tongue would join my fingers in a celebration of tasting, probing, making me drunk with her liquor... and finally conquering her with my already stiffened arousal weeping for her…

A nearly imperceptible moan escaped my lips as the imagined flavor of the craved prize filled my mouth. By Jove, I wished for mercy before I did something regrettable; my fantasies were more realistic each time, and I was barely able not to be by her side taking what wasn't mine.

_Don't stop, we were just starting to enjoy, I wish you would let me out more often, maybe we could just taste her, think about it Darcy, your indecision has cost us much_. Shadow my inner alter ego complained, but I wasn't in the mood; I knew better, whenever I listened to Shadow, trouble was sure to follow.

I knew it well and didn't need to be told twice; she was, indeed, the forbidden fruit. I had listened when told again and time again that I was expected to pick from the choices approved by the elders.

Most of the other folk that came across with my kin, during the great exodus, had gone back centuries before. Living amongst human was too dangerous, since there were too many humans and too few of us, and regardless of whatever powers we possesed, there were rules not to be broken, or the balance between the layers separating the realms, could be damaged and chaos would reign.

That wasn't the case for my people, we stayed, or most of us did. We were able to live in relative security, after all, we were able to live obscure existences, and we were extremely private in our desire for secrecy. We had learned to blend in, early on.

Besides of being an outsider, my nymph had other baggage, they were her mother and siblings, who were all but discrete, and to bring them into my life would be disaster. Besides, I had another unresolved issue, namely the one from my childhood memories; I had never given up and still hoped to find her.

Since I saw Elizabeth Bennett—my nymph's name—at the country assembly, I wondered if she might have been the curly hair toddler I hoped to find, but my memories were of the child of an aristocrat. I clearly remembered both her superior clothing and the expensively attired father. The latter had been quite tall and blond, and my nymph's father was neither, which was most regrettable.

But where was the harm to just take a look and to dream? I just wanted to know of her regard for me, only that. Well, that and the idea of the intimacy I would encounter at touching her exquisite mind, once again pulled me into the moving carousel of my vivid imagination. Before long it made my body tense with desire...and my mouth thirst for more than water, my eyes wouldn't stay open, and Shadow joined me in my need, both ready for more.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy... I dare ask, are you well? Dear me, you seem to have a chill, or is it perhaps a touch of indigestion? Yes, I must be correct. After all these provincials have no regards for our more refined palates and delicate constitutions."

Her voice intruded my dream, it was grating, thus I raised my hand attempting to stop her tirade. My voice was raspy, "Miss Bingley, would you kindly refrain from making inane conversation? It's nothing but a touch of a headache; nothing that a bit of silence would not cure."

Hurst opened a reddened eye, whilst a sardonic smile brightened his face. "Well said old man, one could only hope to be freed from incessant chatter; from words spewed with no other purpose than to be overly obsequious in order to obtain attention not freely given."

With that said, he stretched his legs, closed his eyes again, and moved closer to wife. Luisa covered her face with the new fan recently gifted by Georgiana on her birthday, and let a tiny giggle escape her lips. Hurst heard it, opened his eyes to blow a kiss to Louisa, and pulled her hand over his head. Exhaling contented, his eyes closed once more.

**A Disturbance** -

Caroline shivered with disgust at witnessing the air kiss. She was ignorant that the Hurst had been recently reacquainted in the most intimate way; and Luisa's married life had take an unexpected and pleasurable turn.

_This is most abhorrent, why is Luisa allowing the worm such liberties? I declare she has wanton ways with Hurst, utterly disgusting! _Her righteous thoughts fed her indignation.

Unknown to Caroline, who no longer was in the complete confidence of her older sibling, Luisa had developed new interests, namely her husband's affections in their marital bed.

It all started the prior summer when Mr. Hurst found a fascinating book at the Pemberley library.

Hurst had found the intriguing volume while searching for a hunting book. He found the book beguiling and had actually read it. Its contents opened his eyes, and led him to ponder about his lack of knowledge on the subject matter; and to the conclusion that he was far from adequate in the carnal relations subject matter. Being a pragmatist, the reason of his poor performance was clear; no wonder that dear Louisa didn't fancy the seldom encounters, but that was about to change.

That same evening he decided to convince Luisa to try a few of the acts depicted in the book's explicit drawings, and tried they did with amazing results. Since that night, their marital bed repertoire had vastly expanded, and had influenced a positive change in their marriage. He no longer ate or drank his evenings away, had lost a few stone, seemed years younger, and the couple left for their room earlier and earlier every evening, much to Caroline's chagrin.

_What on earth was going on? And why was Louisa playing with Hurst's hair? It is revolting and not fit for polite society_. Her mind angrily commented, and when Caroline heard the untimely and indelicate giggle, she was triply incensed. "Luisa, you must follow me to the music room, we must talk, right away."

Caroline flashed Luisa a vexed grimace as she stood up, and all saw her cheeks flushed a most unbecoming red that made her freckles appear a rather unattractive shade of orange.

"Not now, I am rather content, we can converse later." She was in no mood for Caroline's reprimand, and, instead, looked at Hurst with a coy smile.

All eyes were on Caroline now, this was a first, Caroline's acolyte had, in no uncertain terms, refused to obey the mighty sister in lieu of sitting by the smiling Hurst.

As a result, Caroline stood in place, about to lose her composure when the most despised Eliza, the country maiden, made her appearance, and, predictably, Mr. Darcy was quick to stand up. Why was he doing that? She wondered.

**Elizabeth**-

"Miss Elizabeth, so glad you can join us." Mr. Darcy bowed his head, but didn't lose his stiff, proud air.

I nearly rolled my eyes at the pompous man. _He is not fooling me; I am, after all, not handsome enough_, I thought with contempt, restraining my counsel I answered instead, "So kind of you sir, please remain seated, no need to stand up."

With that said, I sat by a fireplace as gracefully as possible. It was my only possible choice since Mr. Hurst had sprawled taking three places, and sitting by either Mr. Darcy or Miss Bingley held the appeal of cold Brussels sprouts.

Bingley promptly inquired about his my sister Jane, and "How is Miss Bennett? Please do tell me, I worry so."

Before I could answer Caroline intervened, her tone disparaging, "Yes Miss Eliza, do tell, especially considering that your mother's plan succeeded much too well. Hopefully you will be spared of having to wear bombazine for at least six months; it is rather unfashionable. Don't you agree?" And proceeded to gift me with an insincere and malicious smile.

I gasped and paled at the remark, as the room went up on flames at her blatant lack of tact.

"Caroline, have you lost your mind? How could you make such a thoughtless remark to Miss Elizabeth, apologize right now," Charles, the emasculated brother, demanded with the anger of an infatuated gentleman and a good host. His sister had exceeded the limits of polite society by implying my dear Jane might die. Even he knew that ladies only wore garments dyed black when in mourning.

"I will not, as a matter of fact, I believe that sending one's daughter on horseback when a storm is approaching, clearly speaks of a mother's intentions...Need I said more?" Caroline hissed.

All eyes turned to Charles, who now was afraid to bring on Caroline's wrath, " Caroline, err..."

Controlling my temper, I saved him from the lose-lose situation, "Mr. Bingley, please let it go, while I thank your graceful manners, I cannot deny my Mother behaved most imprudently and acted with little regard to the great probability of a downpour. I fully understand the inconvenience created by our forced stay, and I can assure you that I will be ask Mr. Jones if we can leave early in the morning."

I was mortified and stood with my eyes downcast while holding my hands tightly. I couldn't hide my distress at her words, and hearing them, reminded me why someone like Mr. Darcy would always view me with contempt. I wouldn't defend my mother, but would not allow others to attack my family. I so wished to be home and for Jane to be well. Mother should be paddled for exposing Jane to the coming rain. My only desire was to be gone from Netherfield.

_**Darcy**_ -

I became acutely aware of her distress. It cursed thru my body as if it were my own, and all I wanted was to inflict serious injury upon the acerbic Miss Bingley. I wasn't clear of the reason behind this most unusual empathy, but I knew that it didn't bode well in any case.

"I disagree, " I interjected vehemently, "Charles, she must apologize, presently!" I demanded and surprised all present with my uncharacteristic response.

Caroline, a mistress of getting her way was quick to act. She wasn't about to allow the country bumpkin to either upstage her or make her look bad. "Mr. Darcy is right, it was not polite to joke. In all honesty, it was meant as a playful remark between friends. Mothers can be so domineering, we all know that."

And she walked to Elizabeth to hook her unresponsively limp arm. "Isn't that right Miss Eliza, " she smiled at the beleaguered Elizabeth with a sweet grin, faker than tinsel paper. At her lack of response, Miss Bingley went back to her seat.

Luisa rolled her eyes, and I shook his head and clenched my jaw.

"Whatever was said is forgiven, let us sit." Elizabeth offered conciliatory, although I could sense it was far from the truth.

Finally, I decided to distract her, and after a while Elizabeth scratched her ear, she could hear a buzzing inside her ear. She looked around for a bug and caught me looking at her.

"I am reading a most fascinating discourse about raising honey bees. I must say I find the small fiends rather enchanting, so charming, yet their bite should be feared. Their beauty disguises their sharp sting!" I told her as if to explain my stare.

Elizabeth looked at me queerly, "Is there a bee here, did you see or hear one?" I nearly burst out laughing; she believed that was source of the buzzing she had believed inside her ear.

To my deep annoyance, Caroline stood and screamed theatrically, "Someone, kill it, quickly, I am wrought with fear. Louisa you remember how I nearly died the last time a bee bit me." She concluded, dramatically lowering her voice; surely all her acting was for my benefit.

Louisa shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, " I remember no such thing." Caroline sent a venomous look her way and sat down. I am sure she realized the futility of her acting, after all what was the sense when nobody paid attention.

-0-

next chapter: where we learn more about Mr. D


	2. BEES - BLOOD - BAD DOGS

Dear Darcy and Elizabeth lovers, here we are again.

This story is dedicated to my sister M- who has come along for the ride of life and to my dear friend Savva, my adopted sister and a warrior at heart. I am lucky to have sisters and friends, even if sometimes we have fall outs, such is life, but at the end the ties of love and family conquer all the differences.

PS Now if I just had a Darcy, LOL, not really, not even wishful thinking, there is always the chance of meeting a Wickham dressed in Darcy's clothing.

**_Bees- Blood- Bad Dogs_**

**_Bees-_**

"I didn't say a bee was here," I said, not being able to hid my amusement" It is much too cold for them. I want honey bees at Pemberley, and reading about them I was reminded of one of the ladies of my acquaintance, I expect when pushed too far, her sting would be most painful."

Charles looked at me as if I had gone daft, and Elizabeth's cheeks redden probably wondering why she had heard a bee buzzing? The reference had been directed to her, as if I knew about her problem.

She must have wondered because her eyebrow raised and her eyes darkened with suspicion.

"Charles, you should read more and learn instead of playing all day long. If you are to be a landowner there is much that you will need to do, maybe raising bees, don't your agree Mr. Darcy?" Caroline fluttered her eyelashes for my benefit.

I ignored her and closed my eyes, wanting to reach Elizabeth's mind, "Darcy, do you want to ride before it gets dark? " Bingley was next to demand my attention, goodness.

"No, you go on, I do have a headache." A headache caused by all the chatter around me. "I think there is a bit of a draft here, aggravating the pain," I looked at Elizabeth hoping to be invited to sit next her. After all, Elizabeth was the only one seated away from a window in a small couch.

"Mr. Darcy, please do sit here, in a few minutes you will have the seat to yourself. I shall go to visit Jane in a short while." The words were forced, as if she was making an effort.

**Blood-**

Elizabeth disliked the disagreeable, conceited, proud, and rude man, nevertheless there was something about Mr. Darcy that pulled her to him, much to her concern.

He moved next to her carrying several large tomes. His expensive cologne reached her nose, and she could better appreciate the sheen of his expensive woolen coat and his masculine presence. He was rather large, and the small couch was perhaps too small for the two of them.

Her nearness acted like dry kindle thrown into an already roaring fire, causing a flood of boiling desire to flow along his body making it shudder.

"Are you well," Elizabeth asked softly, not wanting to call Miss Bingley' attention.

He turned his head, "Just a chill, " his voice raspy. _Closer, sit closer, I want to smell her delectable fragrance, _urged Shadow, but he ignored the pressing voice and his own need.

Elizabeth raised her eyes from the embroidery and all changed in one second.

"Ouch'" she exclaimed, for not paying attention she had nicked her hand while cutting the silk floss with a small sharp knife, the same she carried during her walks. The fancy engraved knife served many purposes, from coring and peeling fruit, to cutting flowers, as well as her embroidery's floss. Her father's adoptive sister, Aunt Mildred, brought it from abroad where she lived with her husband.

The cut was deep enough to bleed on her dress; she looked for a handkerchief while she held her hand to her mouth.

Darcy froze; her blood mesmerized him and he heard Shadow roar inside him. No longer aware of his actions, he acted upon his desires, and the next thing he did, made Caroline bring her hands to her mouth, "Mr. Darcy, that is quite unsanitary." She exclaimed

Inadvertently, he had taken her cut hand from her mouth and had placed it close to his, a shadow obscured his actions from there on, Caroline only saw was his finger placed over the cut, but his lips were over it.

Elizabeth, already overcome by shock, was petrified at the feel of a warm tongue lapping the spilling blood. She was enveloped by a strange bliss, making her forget the moment.

At Caroline's words, Darcy blinked re-gaining his control. As fate should have it several loud yips and yaps invaded the oppressive silence surrounding the room, all shifted the eyes fixed upon Darcy, whose actions had managed to render the entire room speechless.

**Bad Dogs-**

At once, three catapulting fur balls jumped up on the chosen humans. To Caroline's profound horror and dislike, Mucky choose her. The small terrier belonging to Darcy had developed a tender for Miss Bingley, enamored with the multiple plumage she often displayed as adornments. Being partial to fowl game, Mucky believed her a great huntress and worthy of his affections.

The dogs had just come from the muddy grounds and covered the floor, rugs ,and wherever they trampled with chucks of mud, stones, and assorted twigs and leaves.

"My dress is ruined, get away from me, you filthy beast," Caroline screeched when a harried footman, one of Darcy's employees, came into the room to collect the miscreants.

The room was loud, filled with laughter at Caroline's futile efforts, as she tried to wrestle Mucky away from her with her fan, not wanting to touch his filthy fur. The terrier undeterred by her puny labors continued to climb her body in a quest to remove a large feather adorning her hair. He had nearly succeeded in his pursuit when Jonathan, the young footman, caught Mucky standing on Miss Bingley's bosom nearing his goal.

The other two dogs sat a Darcy's foot, properly chastised and humbly accepting Elizabeth's caresses. As for Elizabeth, she seemed to have forgotten her recent injury, which no longer bled.

Her eyes shone with mischief and a bit of glee, rejoicing at the unexpected punishment delivered by the naughty dog, and her infectious laughter was shared by most of the occupants, but Darcy and Caroline.

Darcy was busy, accessing his limited abilities to erase his friends' short-term memories of his indiscretion. That wasn't too difficult if he weren't battling the dizziness brought by the reaction to the exquisite flavor of Elizabeth's blood bursting in his mouth. The small trickle of blood had made him and his beast giddy with delight, never mind of the unexpected and impossible discovery.

As for Elizabeth, she retained the memory of the event and would later ponder whether or not she had imagined the incident since nobody else seemed to have noticed.

Later that same evening a lone figure made of shadows and smoke stood by the young woman's bed. His handsome face was not quite human, his teeth ended in sharp points, and two small protuberances made of a translucent ivory rose from above his forehead. Pick, the youngest of the terrier pack, laid his head over Elizabeth's foot and stared at the figure of his master who had put him in charge of guarding the human.

His young master seemed forlorn; maybe he should try to lie by Elizabeth's leg. She smelled good and besides being nice, her body was warm and comfortable.

At Pemberley, a young woman sat by the window, she couldn't stop crying wishing her brother was there and nothing had changed. When the cloud covering the moon moved, it revealed a beautiful shadowy face, much like her brother's.

**_Darcy-_**

I looked at her and couldn't stop my amazement. My early discovery had thrown my mind in disarray, and I couldn't trust anyone with my findings. I didn't doubt it, I was correct. My superb senses couldn't be wrong, it was the nature of who I was.

Early on in life, I had learned the nuances of blood flavors, started with my fistfights with my cousins and Wickham. Instinctively, I used to lick the spilt blood after our childhood arguments. Young boys are ruffians, ready to test their strength and declare their superiority. We, males, are naturally power thirsty seeking dominion and the rule of other males around us, and I was no different.

It wasn't until later I learned why I liked the taste of blood in my tongue, by that time I knew my cousins' bloods taste different from George's and so on.

The greatest difference in the bloods I have consumed is that the taste of human blood lacks of an aftertaste of n'an, a spice not grown in this world. Its flavor is indescribable and can never be compared to anything else. Depending on the concentration, it has the ability to make us see hallucinations for a few seconds.

When I tasted her blood, the taste of n'an overwhelmed me, and instead of hallucinations of whatnot, I saw her, standing in front of me, beckoning me to her arms. My beast recoiled at the sensation and was quiet the rest of the day. Didn't hear from him until I was there with her in my other form, confident she wouldn't wake up.

The temptation to taste her just once more was ever-present, but I needed to know who she was and her family's origin. I always thought we were the only ones left, but we could always see through the concealment, not so with her, and the uncertainty of her nature made it worse.

When I became Shadow, he wasn't in total command, but I was less human, I felt, thought, and acted quite different. I was more in control of the surroundings, my hearing and smell greatly amplified, and I was able to blend with the shadows of the night. The biggest advantage in my situation was my ability to move easier and nearly undetected able to open human locks and doors as if they were not in place. Hence my presence in her room, past all property and risking compromising Elizabeth if I were to be found, a remote possibility, nevertheless it existed.

I crouched there, pondering in what to do? My decision to explore her mind was not without reservations, in Shadows' form a more difficult task, but I couldn't risk assuming my human form and being discovered.

Shadow was less in control of his impulses, but I granted him a boon, he wanted a kiss from her luscious lips, and he did just that, careful not to tear her skin with our sharp teeth. Her lips put us in a painful state of arousal, making self-control more difficult than ever. But we were basically shy creatures, and seldom took what wasn't freely given to us; it was not in our natures, even if some had mistaken us with demons, not without bases I must add.

The time to jump in was now, after such powerful physical contact was made, and we jumped inside the expanses of her mind, only to find locked doors everywhere. I had never seen something like it. We stood outside of a physical dark fortress, where memories were locked. Whoever had done this, knew the fortress' vision, would be enough to warn intruders, and I was duly informed.

The obstacles in front of us diminished the intimacy of sharing her mind, and we just stood there, baffled. Shadow suggested we took a small road that opened in front of us, and soon we were in Longbourn, her parent's estate. There we observed a young Elizabeth, around eight years of age; she sat by a window, looking at her mother and siblings with longing eyes. Her eyes were full of tears, and I comprehended, she was punished for an infraction unknown to us.

We felt consciousness invading her mind, she was waking up, and we had to leave since our body was crouched by her bed, and who knew if she would see us, but now I was sure that this wasn't a human brain, or at least not totally, I had never seen one like it.

We were able to leave the room before she awoke completely, and we stood just outside of the door.

"Hello, who is out there?" she asked in a sleepy voice, "It is just my imagination, or maybe it is proud Mr. Darcy trying a dastardly deed; my, my, he is not only a pompous impossible man, but he is also a ravisher of sweet maidens." She said softly and started giggling uncontrollably.

My forehead furrowed in anger, but what she said next made me smile, "Mr. Darcy, be glad that I am not Miss Bingley, or you would be on your way to the altar, shame on you kissing sleeping maidens." She laughed more at her outrageous statements, and I laughed with her.


	3. Now you see it

picture of DE click to view

o-0-o

**_Elizabeth-_**

As I was saying "kissing maidens," I could still feel lips made out stone against mine; though not those of a statue but instead the warm, moist lips of a living being, and my heart beat furiously in fear and wonderment. I looked all around and called again, "Really, is someone out there?" but of course no one answered, it was only my wild imagination. Had my first kiss been given by a ghostly entity, no matter, I wanted the same from the man I would love.

Since I was fully awake, I looked around the room hoping to find something, and after a futile search, I put on my robe and slippers and left the room. I'd decided to check on Jane since I was awake.

The same fragrance that I had detected inside my room was also present right outside by my door. I recognized the earthy smell of a foggy forest, of trees and green plants and wild blooms, but it had a hidden fragrance I couldn't discern. Curious, I sniffed the air carefully, and the closer I came to my door the stronger the smell, there was something familiar, but what?

I decided to run to Jane's room, my heart beating away, I had felt a presence right by me, warm and breathing and a knuckle caressed my lips, and that couldn't be; and so, I ran.

**A Good Mother… to Some**

Jane finally improved, and they went back to Longbourn not at day too soon. The talk of the coming ball at Netherfield was the main topic of conversation at the neighborhood; just about everywhere but not at Longbourn, not during that morning because a battle of an ongoing war was brewing.

"Lizzy Bennett why do you have to be so contrary? I have made a decision, when Mr. Collins arrives, you will be introduced to him, and you will need to accept my resolution. You well know that Jane is practically spoken for, and you owe this family, so be useful for once," the shrilly voice of Mrs. Bennett rose with each word.

Elizabeth no longer argued, what was the point. Maybe leaving this house wouldn't so bad, she should wait and meet Mr. Collins, although judging from the correspondence exchanged with her father, she would probably have to execute her plan. Her father was a coward, who maybe loved her, but would never take a stand on her behalf.

" Elizabeth I am talking to you, answer immediately. My nerves, quit vexing me, you insufferable child," her mother insisted as she walked towards her, her eyes full of poison.

Elizabeth stared at her mother, and for the first time ever she took a real stand. She stood straight, arms crossed, and a defiant expression, "I said all I was going to say, and I hope you will not dare to raise your hand to hit me. I am no longer a child, and I will not let you hit me anymore; I cannot, for my own sake." Elizabeth was good three to four inches taller than her petite mother, and both her height and her darkened eyes stopped Mrs. Bennett.

The defeated and fearful Mrs. Bennett wailed in anger, "I feel faint, the vapors, this child will be my death. She is a changeling and cannot be my daughter with such a wicked disposition. Bring me the salts, "she screeched, proceeded to collapse in the small couch, and dramatically started to wail in loud sobs.

Mr. Bennett opened the door to his library, "Mrs. Bennett guard your tongue. You know better, so use the silly little head you have, for once." And with this, the door closed.

Kitty and Lydia ran to their mother, while Mary pulled a dark book and started praying. "Elizabeth, you should apologize, poor mother, so mistreated." Lydia, being the opportunist youth she was, cooed and laid her head on her mother's chest. Her eyes full of malice well knowing that it never hurt to play up to Mama.

Jane who had heard the wails came into the room, "What happened here?" she asked somewhat apprehensive, not really wanting to know.

Lydia jumped to answer, "Elizabeth has gone mad, she is ready for Bedlam. Imagine, she raised her hand and tried to slap mother; only because she thinks she is so special."

Jane paled, and her hand went to her mouth. She turned towards Elizabeth with questioning eyes, but Elizabeth had seen Jane's eyes, she believed her younger sister, simply because she knew of Elizabeth's profound discontent. She judged her sister, just because Lizzy had trusted her confidences on her older sweet sister.

"Is that what happened?" she asked Elizabeth while wringing her hands nervously; otherwise she was as calm as ever. She had heard Collins' name, and fully aware and proud of her classical beauty; moreover, she understood someone as especial as she, could only be meant for a rich gentleman such as Mr. Bingley, and not for a vicar. She needed to thread carefully, after all she wanted the lion's share of her mother's pin money to buy her dress and accoutrements for the ball; therefore she needed to keep Mama happy.

"Why do you ask me dearest? You seem to have made up your mind," bitter tears fell down her cheeks, and the strangest of things happened, Mary dropped her book and ran…towards Elizabeth, and for the first time ever took someone's side without reservations.

"Jane should you even ask? She is your best friend, and I saw what happened, Elizabeth simply stood up to mother. I can't say I blame her, although the Book says to honor thy father and thy mother, I honestly believe that Elizabeth doesn't deserve mother's hard hand, especially when she is the only one mother ever lays her hands upon." She said it with such strong conviction, that Elizabeth ran into to her arms, and accepted the sisterly hug given to her.

Jane loved Elizabeth, but she was too headstrong and independent, and frankly contrary with her mother. And even if her mother was a little rough with her, she was their mother and had the rights. And she personally never had any problems with her mom, if Elizabeth were not so contrary—Besides she wasn't about to volunteer to become a church wife, not while riches and the ton were within a hand's reach. She pursed her lips and thought her answer carefully.

She was about to answer when Hill announced they had callers. Mrs. Bennett straightened out and smiled. To no one's surprise her eyes were bone dry, and just like that, she was ready to greet the gentlemen coming to call.

George Wickham, the new officer was introduced, and his eyes, immediately, fixed on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth barely greeted the newcomers since she was still reeling from the earlier incident and promptly excused herself to go for a walk. Lydia couldn't stop looking at the handsome officer, and no matter he was nearly twice her age, was glad to see Elizabeth go. She frankly could not understand what men saw in her sister and started to mentally list her presumed faults, she was too thin, her eyes too big, her lips too thick, her feet and hands rather long, and she was way too tall; and to be fair her voice was beautiful. She had nice clothes given by the aunts who favored her, a lot of good they were, and nobody could fit on them but her.

Lydia continued enumerating what she considered her sister's bad points, and there were many. Come to think, Lizzie studied, read all the time, and even read newspapers. If that weren't enough Elizabeth talked like a man and said words only men understood, pish. Altogether worse, she had learned to fire a gun and fished with her father, in other words, her comportment was not the one of a lady's, not whatsoever, goodness. Gentlemen wanted ladies for society and gayety, and other gentlemen for serious conversation. Lydia shook her head thinking of Elizabeth, so whatever made her so likeable? She wanted to know because she was tired of hearing the officers praise Lizzy.

Everyone was busy either talking or plotting and totally missed Wickham's appraising look and the wicked intent portrayed on his face. _Yes, Ted, the trusted buttler was right, like always, and I need to reward him properly. Now, I can see why Darcy the great is interested. Oh, indeed I can. I do wonder how special she really is. You owe me one old man, you do._ He thought as his lips curved in a disagreeable gesture.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had left the house and slowed down when she was far away enough, then she walked the well-known path. She forbade herself to cry, but was unable to stop the raw pain and loneliness often experienced. She missed the old Jane; her sister before she changed and started to complain of feeling too old and how she was in her way to become an old maid; if that were all, Jane was becoming more like their mother, worried about being destitute and always wanting more. Albeit, Jane was her dearest friend, she wouldn't marry Reverend Collins to save Jane; something told her it would be a great mistake.

Her eye caught a small figure climbing a tree, and she laughed at the small squirrel with a nut in her paw. She approached the tree to look closer when she felt a cold hand touch her face. She stopped breathing because this wasn't the first time. She closed her eyes willing whatever it was to go away, and a cold, wet nose pressed against her calf. That day, she wore knitted shorter socks under her boots, and her calves were bare. At the feeling, she screamed in panic, something she wouldn't normally do, but her nerves were frayed and raw.

Her screams were greeted by a sharp, playful bark.

**Elizabeth-**

I felt so foolish after I realized it was just Mucky peeking from under my skirt. Laughing, I bent to pet the little ruffian, and my grating nerves were finally at ease. I was enjoying the sun and the biting wind until I heard a familiar voice; dear me, it hurt my ears.

"I tell you Mr. Darcy; it was your nasty little dog. He came out nowhere and jumped up to pilfer the feather from my riding hat."

"Miss Bingley, Mucky is rather small. Ehem," throat clearing, "if I may be so forward, do tell, did he fly?" Others laughed at Mr. Darcy's playful statement.

Mucky just hid back under my skirt as the voices approached. And that was when I saw his paw pulling a large orange feather under my skirt. How could this be? Was Miss Bingley correct?

" I saw him perfectly and he ran over there, between those bushes, did you really look as I asked you."

" Yes, and I assure you Mucky wasn't there. Surely you must have imagined the flying terrier."

The remark brought about more raucous laughter; and a minute later, there they were right at the bend of the path, the small cove barely concealed by the forest shrubs. As for Mucky, he quit growling, quiet as a mouse.

"Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley called, and I turned around and saw the riders coming towards me.

Mr. Darcy smiled and I felt dizzy, now I could see how his face was transformed when he smiled. Indeed, I could safely say that he was by far, the handsomest gentleman I had ever seen, and he looked as a prince on top of his great stallion. His eyes diverted to my feet, and sure enough the tip of the orange feather fluttered below my skirt. Then I saw Miss Bingley following his eyes' path, and with trepidation I glanced down, but was scared by a loud cackle.

The noise came from above followed by excited barks. A large crow holding a bright feather on his claws, flew dangerously close to vca screaming Miss Bingley, and her arms went up like a windmill. The surprised crow let go of the bright orange feather as Mucky appeared with the other two dogs, and in a fluid motion, Mucky jumped before the other two could try for the treasure. Once he had claimed the feathery prize, the furry opportunist ran away with Pick and Swift right behind.

I looked at my feet, what I had seen wasn't possible, and Mr. Darcy was equally surprised. The other three riders couldn't stop laughing, "I say dear sister that was one hairy flying terrier crow." Mr. Hurst barely finished his sentence before he exploded in laughter.

Miss Bingley turned her horse around and trotted away, her face red with angry humiliation, and the rest of the party were quick to follow. Everyone was gone, everybody but Mr. Darcy who, no surprise there, stared at me, but something was different, and his expression was one of wonder and puzzlement.

What he asked next couldn't have been more absurd, "How did you do it? I saw the feather at your feet, and Mucky's reddish gold tail peeking under your skirt? Are you perchance a wood fairy, or one of the Fae?"

I swear that he was serious and waiting with beaded breath for my answer; I couldn't do anything but answer dryly, "Sir, surely you are jesting, if I possessed such powers, I would not be here." I knew my voice reflected my sorrow, being Elizabeth Bennett wasn't easy, if not for my father, sometimes Jane, and dear old Mrs. Hill, my honorary parent, life would be unbearable.

He descended his horse at seeing the silly tears I couldn't control. I looked inside my reticule for a handkerchief and found none. A gentle hand touched my shoulder and offered me a fine linen square.

His caring act didn't calm me, instead I collapsed in the ground overcome by his kind gesture, I wasn't used to that.

He bent his knees and sat on his calves, and with the utmost care patted my head. It only increased the tear flow I was unable to control.

I am not sure if I would have cried myself to sleep since I was apparently unable to stop the floodgate. I was tired from days of arguing with my mother, and subject to the barrage of reprobation and critical remarks that wouldn't stop. Mr. Darcy said nothing more than, "there, there, things will be better, shush..." probably in an effort to provide me with a little comfort.

A chirping sound and small furry face peered from my shoulder, followed by Mr. Darcy's chuckle, "What have we here?" He said extending his finger to touch the squirrel I had seen earlier.

Surprisingly, the rodent jumped atop of his finger and chirped rather loud as in greeting, and Darcy touched his small head, he was smiling again, and I held my breath,

The pastoral scene was not to last after the pack appeared, Swift and Pick wanted the feather and Mucky wasn't about to let them have it, but the feather lost his appeal once their eye caught a better toy, a squirrel. The trio was fast as foxes and was by Mr. Darcy before he could react. They jumped on him set on snatching the rodent, but the squirrel just vanished in front of their eyes.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, "Was there a squirrel a second ago?" She asked in a shaky voice.

" I thought so, but where did it go?" Mr. Darcy answered.

What was going around me? Was I going mad, no, no, Mr. Darcy had seen the last events; maybe I did need a man of God in my life? I surely hoped not.

**_Darcy-_**

I stared to hope I would be able to discover her secrets. Was she hiding something from me? Who was she?

I couldn't have done it; to do such feat I would need a special metal tool necessary to draw from the magical current that circulates all around, and couldn't very well carry one all the time; moreover, pointing what was basically a hollow tube, made out of precious metals, while reciting one of the sequences would be unwise. I could only imagine how many questions it would raise.

While I had enough power to do a few feats on my own, it was only at nighttime while I assumed my other form. One thing was certain; a strong powerful presence was present. Whether it was friendly or not, I had no idea, but it was attached to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for hiding Mucky, I am at your service. He wants the feathers at all cost." I couldn't help smiling.

The imp, she covered her mouth to cover a guffaw. "Yes, I notice he is partial for Miss Bingley, must be her plumage, "her eyes shone with mischief.

" It is also my guess, although he hasn't owned up to it, I would say you are correct." We both laughed like carefree children, and loud chirping joined us. The squirrel that had disappeared was above us, in the tree.

Right then, I saw a great shadow landing next to the squirrel, it had large wings. After a more careful observation, I made an amazing discovery, it wasn't a bird, the body shape was human, but there wasn't a body up in the tree producing the shadow.

Elizabeth's eyes had followed mine, "What is that up there? Am I seeing things? She moved closer, and her left hand went to her forehead as she fell down, all color gone out of her, "It hurts, no Tik," she clearly said it before she passed out.

The dogs went crazy barking and Swift whimpered, "Quiet boys, since no one is here, change and check up there, quickly," I pointed at the tree.

Pick and Muck quickly changed to their natural form, but Swift sat next to us. Really next to Elizabeth, with his paw in placed over her foot. Poor boy, he is also in love with Elizabeth, our fair maiden. Observing her paleness, I held her tighter to my chest. I realized that I had not heard a word from Shadow, why was that? I would have to ask later.

I was glad nobody was around when they flew up, but no so when they went after the squirrel, "No, no, bad, bad, see what is up there, "I reprimanded them.

One second later both cried as if they were in pain, and a second later they were at my feet in their canine form, cowering and trembling, though not a minute too soon.

"Elizabeth, darling, hello, we just arrived, hello?" A cultured female voice I didn't recognize was near us, and I heard more than one person coming our way.

What was I going to say with her in my arms and sitting on my lap? God, her body was perfect, and she smelled so good. I wanted to hold her and never let her go. I was a fiend, because in spite of her state I wanted her badly. I was hard to the point of great discomfort, and how was I going to hide it in such tight britches. The hunger I felt for her was worse than ever, I physically craved her; oh Lord what was I going to do? She was the forbidden apple, what to do?

I looked up, and the figure still hovered above us; and I knew I was being watched. I heard my inner voice, _that thing up there is not alone, I can sense others, they are different, and I can smell something new. I am hiding now_, Ah, Shadow was hiding but from whom?

**Newcomers**-

The couple was dressed rather elegant, both tall and blond. Looking at them something elusive nipped inside my old memories, but it was too faint.

"Good Afternoon, I am Graf Von Stern," the blond man introduced himself to me, his accent might have been German but I wasn't sure. The woman only stared at Elizabeth, and then looked at me coldly.

"What is wrong with her? Is she hurt? Why is she in your arms?" She spoke in an educated English voice, and fired her words in rapid succession, not an ounce of warm, and rather accusatorially.

The count, for it was his title, was approaching me. I could see his body tense, and my dogs, perceiving his aggression, growled softly at him. What I hadn't realized is how my body had turned away from them, and my arms closed tighter around Elizabeth, I was protecting her from the intruders.

"Young man," the woman spoke, she must have been in her mid-thirties, and if so, I hardly qualified as one. Although my appearance is of man no older than one and twenty, if that, and it will be a long time before I look much older. There are ways to appear older to everyone's eyes, but some see thru them, maybe that was their case.

"Yes, Madame, how can I be of service?" I answered curtly.

"I am sorry for being so rude, I am Elizabeth's aunt; better, I am Thomas Bennett's adoptive sister, Mrs. Von Stern. We have been unable to travel because of the war, and this is our first visit in a long while. What is wrong with her?" She asked in a kinder voice.

"I am not sure, I found her here a little earlier, she was rather upset, and I stopped to talk to her. All of a sudden, just a couple of minutes before you arrive, she held her head and said, and "It hurts, and fainted. I hope she is too young for apoplexy. My late steward passed away just so."

"May I look, I am a physician of sorts, "Von Stern claimed while looking at Elizabeth with great affection and rather concerned.

He touched her forehead whispering something, and her eyes fluttered open. When he was near me, I could smell his cologne, I could have sworn it contained a rare elixir not from this world, but I must have been imagining, because contraire to Shadow's warnings, he was all human; or I hope so because otherwise I was at a disadvantage.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, and when she saw the lady she tried to sit fast. To my great shame, I was still heavily aroused, the strangers had done nothing to calm my desire, as long as she was so close to me. She squirmed on top of my aroused prick, and made it worse and surely it was covered with my release. My body was begging for her.

The couple backed up and looked at each other, appearing somewhat distressed, "Elizabeth, darling, is all well?"

Mrs. Von Stern asked in a concerned voice, and I heard an unusual hum after her words.

"Auntie, you are here, I have a terrible headache, and it was as if something had burst inside my head, I heard an explosion and thought I saw a wall collapsing. Now I am confused, I am not sure, strange images are running through my head." And she tried to stand up but her legs gave in.

Nothing is ever simple, the count bent to help her while staring hard at me, when he came a lot closer I noticed the crest embroidered in his pocket, it seemed familiar, this was getting strange. He noticed me looking at it, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Please let her go, this is most improper, and not to worry, nobody has to know. She is going home with us after all. She will be twenty-one in a few months, and Thomas cannot longer argue for her." The aunt explained.

"I wasn't worried," I argued, "and you are misjudging me. I can carry her home, my horse is here, and she can ride with me."

"It isn't necessary," the count intervened, "I am strong and can carry her."

_I bet_, was my unspoken answer; surely, they wanted me out the way.

"Elizabeth, darling, why were you crying? Is it Fanny again? That woman, I wish, I wish," and she was quiet when she looked at me.

"We can talk later," Elizabeth answered in a small voice, "and nobody has to carry me, I can walk if someone walks by my side." Then she turned towards me, and smiled for the first time just for me," Mr. Darcy, I am in your debt, you are indeed my rescuer, thanks again." I was so glad that I nearly jumped, and through times ahead that smile would mark a start of sorts, a light I would need in the way ahead.

I offered her my arm, but her uncle came forward and with a not so gentle shove, pushed me to the side. The squirrel chirped angrily and when I lifted my eyes, the shadow still looming was shaking its head. Something wasn't right, but what was it and why it was doing it, I didn't know.

I decided to follow them home and before I knew it, the squirrel dropped in my open satchel and the flap fell over it. The dogs went crazy but were locked out for a while. This was too strange; I bent to pick up the feather, jumped on my horse, and followed them to Longbourn. Shadow whispered, t_hey are not from here, let's follow._ I couldn't agree more.

A/N Here we go, let me hear from you. Are you all intrigued by now? I have the feeling you might be for a long time. By the way, I plant little seeds along the way, the secrets are never so secret, and you already might have most of the answers. Thanks to everyone for reading.


	4. New Friends, Old Foes

**New and Old Friends and Foes**.

By the time Darcy arrived at Longbourn, Elizabeth and her relatives were already inside. He went around to the stable, dismounted, slung his satchel, and walked to the door.

At the door, he was met by Mr. Hill, the old butler who announced him. While he waited, he overheard a familiar voice, George Wickham's, what was he doing there?

This couldn't be tolerated; moreover, he didn't want to face him. Hence when Miss Mary Bennett came to the door to ask him in, he excused himself with great alacrity, "Forgive me Miss Bennett, but I just remembered an appointment with Mr. Bingley, do give everyone my regrets but I must go."

He was startled at the young Miss Bennett's smile, it changed her considerably, and he wasn't the only one. To his surprise Shadow interjected, [i]I prefer her to the ever-smiling Miss Bennett, while Bingley's is sincere, I cannot say the same for the older sister's eternal grin.

After the door closed, he nearly ran to the stable, and found a young groom admiring his fine Arabian, Thunder, and a tall and proud stallion that was magnificent. His ancestors were brought across the realms thousands of years before, and as such, he had other attributes only displayed if the master wished for them.

"Sir, you have one fine animal, if you ever need a rider when you are too busy, I would always be available. I wish I could own one such a fine beast." The young groom patted Thunder's neck, and the horse relaxed. He loved caresses from those he liked since he was a colt. The lad gave him the apple he was eating, cinching the budding friendship.

Darcy laughed at his faithful mount who was known to be a glutton, "What is your name? I think you made a friend, and it usually takes more than an apple."

"My name is Ian, and my offer to help is real. I am helping my father but I am looking for a job on my own." He added with confidence, which Darcy founded refreshing, and was equally pleased with the young man's diction.

"Well son," Darcy told the young groom, probably 12 years old, "If you fancy the North, and if you are ready to travel in a few days, you can come to Pemberley. Thunder's groom is getting on years, and he could use some help." Darcy trusted the horse's judgment and knew he could trust the boy; it was one of the horse's talents. It was better when the new hires at Pemberley started young, it was the only way to ensure their trust.

"I will ask my father who is sure to agree. We are five children, three boys and two girls, and I am the youngest. I have read about the northern country, and it was my wish to visit one day." He answered with shinning eyes, already dreaming of far away lands.

"So you can read as well?" Darcy asked somewhat surprised; a groom who spoke well and could read.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, the second daughter of the house teaches the children of the estate, she has loaned me the books of the northern lands. I wish I was a bit older and had money to offer for her. She is the best and kindest of them all, and also the prettiest," he blushed bright red and lowered his eyes at his own audacity.

Darcy's eyebrow went up, Elizabeth took care of the tenants? It made him happy, though he wasn't too sure of other men or even boys liking her; and Shadow seemed miffed as well.

_As if he had a chance, and he better don't look at her too much_.Shadow stated with a low snarl. And albeit Darcy thought it was foolish to be jealous of a young lad, he tended to agree with Shadow.

They parted agreeing to stay in touch after the boy gave Darcy directions to their cottage. " I will come and talk to your father within a couple of days." Darcy smiled thinking he would now have an informant at Longbourn, not bad.

Netherfield came on sight, and he saw Bingley waving his hand. The squirrel hissed in the satchel, and Darcy had the uneasy feeling unfriendly eyes were watching him. The hiss coincided with the sensation, but whose eyes, he couldn't tell. He looked all around him, but still couldn't discern the location of whomever.

Charles Bingley, his best friend for now seven years, ran to him and walked by his side.

He was laughing as he walked and had to calm a bit before he was able to talk. "Darcy old man, I am sorry you weren't here earlier, what took you so long?"

"I stayed to help Miss Elizabeth who fell ill after you left, nothing serious," Darcy answered not wanting to elaborate, "so do tell, what made you laugh?"

"Hurst did. I must say he is rather jolly since his marriage has taken a turn," at this Bingley blushed and explained. "That mongrel of yours, Mucky, ran ahead to see Caroline. I do say the poor beast has a bad case of unrequited love," both chuckled," and Hurst told Caroline, "Dear sister, I guess congratulations are in order, you managed to snag a Darcy after all, even if he is short and a bit hairy." Those were exactly Hurst's words, and we all had to laugh when he jumped on her to lick her face."

**_Darcy_**

We laughed at the absurdity of it all. Mucky had a penchant for Miss Bingley, but I think the feathers were the enticement; maybe she should refrain from so many adornments. Charles was my best friend second to my cousin Richard; but nobody made me feel as good as he did. It was his joviality and honesty that made him special, and the friend I needed in my life.

It was too bad that his sister had decided I was to be her husband, because I did not share her wishes. While she was beautiful, her acerbic personality left much to be desired, and I am sure she would never accept what I was.

Pick and Mucky ran to great me, and on the way to the drawing room, my valet, Theo came to meet me. Shadow snarled, he had taken an unreasonable dislike to my valet without any reason, I must add we didn't always see eye to eye, but I was always willing to explore his recommendation.

He carried a small silver tray, "Sir an express came for you." He passed it to me with a light bow. He stood there waiting. "Shall I take your satchel?" he offered, but I didn't give to him, I wanted to keep it close to me. I suspected the squirrel might have been more than a wild critter.

"Have a change of clothes ready for me. I think we will spend a quiet evening here." I added and entered the drawing room.

The dogs would not let me be; they wanted what I had, namely a small rodent, who was laying low.

Miss Bingley hardly dignified a look in my direction, and luckily Mucky ignored her in lieu of what I carried. I tucked the bag between me at the chair's armrest and opened the letter.

_Dearest, I sit on the window sea to look at the quarter moon and wonder what you are doing. _

_I wonder if I might have lost my dear brother for life, for his trust is already gone. I would like to say I didn't know what I was doing, but that would be a lie. As you know our females mature faster than the males, I mean the Darcy women, one never knows who_ _might open your mail, and so I won't say all I wish._

_I knew well that George wasn't being truthful, but I detected his deep attraction, which I now know is easily given to any comely lass. I think his attraction was to our wealth and position. We well know a consort to one of us will be in an enviable situation, and he also knew that._

_As for Mrs. Younge, she cleverly disguised her true self from both of us. The human brain has the capacity to hide or conflate many truths, and the reality in this instance was that she was in collusion with George. I believe they are or have been more than just friends._

_I hope you will send for me, I pine away here at Pemberley and don't like my new companion Mrs. Annesley. I do want to confess a terrible thing I did, one you must know before you could run into danger._

_There are now one or maybe two people who might know too much about things that only our family should know. With such knowledge, I might have endangered much of what we hold dear to us._

_So grave is the matter, and of such great importance that you must forget your disappointment and allow me to tell you the entire truth. What I did, will be sure to upset you, and I might be losing the love of my dear brother, so be it; I cannot hold such knowledge from you in order to keep you appeased._

_Elizabeth Bennett sounds wonderful; I hope to meet her sometime. What is new in that front? Is Mr. Bingley his own jovial self? How are the mighty sisters? I cannot say I envy you to be in their companion everyday._

_How are your dear dogs? I miss their frolic although I can say neither the parrots nor Miss Mouser miss them at all. My poor cat is happy to have a rest from those rascals. Is Mucky still pining away for Miss Bingley, I must say that is a strange attraction._

_With the greatest affection, Your wayward sister, Georgina_.

oOo

I finished reading the letter with great trepidation, even the last paragraph meant to make me smile, failed to lift the apprehension taking a hold of me. What had Georgina done? She couldn't have, no she couldn't, if she had, she could be facing severe punishment and perhaps vanishing, which hadn't happened in centuries; if you discounted the early incident we endured.

I needed to get to her, and find out exactly what she had done. More than ever, I cursed my parents for leaving so soon. I never wanted to become a father when I was just nineteen, or to run estate of the size of Pemberley, but my mother and then my father's absence necessitated I matured before my time. My lighter mood was effectively ruined between the Von Stern, George, and now my sister.

A blood-curling scream brought me out my reveries, what had Mucky done now?

"A rat, someone take it away," Miss Bingley screamed in abject terror while the room exploded in laughter, I turned the color of scarlet when I saw the rat, and three terriers trying to bring it down.

The squirrel had left the satchel that I had left half open so it could breathe. It was my fault that once again, not one but three dogs had ruined Miss Bingley's gown. I must guess that the dogs chased the little rodent that sought refuge in the bright orange target, must have been the feathers, which made it, look like a wild life friend.

The squirrel sat atop of her elaborate coiffeur hanging one from the turban fabric while the dogs tried to use Miss Bingley as a ladder. I am somewhat grateful they cannot show more of the true appearance unless I command them, otherwise the day would have been lost for me.

Shadow was guffawing inside my head, and I was furious at the spectacle, "You three, here, NOW!" I commanded the naughty trio who complied at once, afraid of my angry tone; it was, after all, the first time I'd lost my patience with them. I called a footman who came at once and grabbed them while I reached my hand so the squirrel could jump on my hand. Once I had it, it hid under my collar.

"I say Darcy, you are a true menagerie, how positively hilarious, when did you pick up your latest pet?" Charles asked me after laughing too much.

I could hear the squirrel's heart fast and furious after the experienced danger, making me realize I was also tired, and I just wanted to go to my room to write a couple of letters and rest until teatime, so I took my leave.

I went to change my clothes and to write letters for Uncle Eustace and Richard, and too soon we were called to dinner. I retired early after a good game of billiards with Bingley, during which, he talked incessantly about Miss Bennett until I had a headache. I agreed with Ian the groom boy that Miss Bennett smiled too much, and whilst I had said she was the only lady handsome enough at the first dance, I hadn't meant it.

"Bingley, she has a pleasant face and figure, but I find her art of conversing rather dull and all you can say for her is that she smiles a lot. Have you forgotten her family? Her father is hardly around besides the day he came to introduce himself; the mother is a lout and a poorly mannered marrying mama, and the two younger sisters' comportment borderline in the risqué. If that weren't enough, Sir Lucas advised of their lack of a dowry. Need I say more?"

Poor Bingley, I had never said so much about most any subject, he stood there with his mouth open, "Darcy I never heard your consideration expressed so strong, surely my angel must have good qualities you can recommend," he was flummoxed after my tirade.

I shouldn't have been so forceful, but Miss Bennett seemed a bit too perfect and too good; and I clearly remembered Lizzy's memories, when Miss Jane played with the mother outside not given a care for her sister inside. "She is a gentleman's daughter, and in that sense she would make you an acceptable wife, if you were to tolerate her less than admirable family." Bingley was visibly hurt by my words, and I was tired, excusing myself went to bed.

My valet wasn't my long time assistant, but instead his cousin, both named Theodore. Shadow disliked both of them for reasons known only to him, and as far as I knew because there was something about them he couldn't trust, regardless of the fact they had served my family for several generations.

Theo waited for me, "Sir, if I might say so, I have noticed unusual activity around the house, and you might want to send the brothers to check."

The brothers, Mrs. Reynolds' nephews, were two tall and strong lads from the highlands who wore kilts during their time off. In reality they were more than footmen, they were my kind, but their traits were not as strong. Their jobs were to watch my back and to ensure my safety. Their pay surpassed the salaries of many well-paid professionals, because not only they were educated, but also experts in many lethal arts.

Many ladies who visited Pemberley were taken with their handsome looks, and more than one had wished to employ them, but it would never happen. They might disobey to indulge in an occasional assignation but nothing more.

Thanks I might do just that." I answered, and another idea crossed my mind. "Please call Bull, " as we affectionately called the oldest of the two.

When Bull came, I told him what needed to get done, and asked for his brother to look around the property, and for both to watch the dogs during their nightly hunt for the estate fowl and chicken eggs.

I brought them for the hunt, but this time they had been at their worst, mostly led by Mucky and his affections. I wasn't so sure they would come along in the future, particularly if Miss Bingley were to join the party.

Once I was alone, I pulled the squirrel out my pocket, fed her the nuts and lettuce I had order for it, opened the drawer, and threw a piece of cloth and placed a small bowl of water, and just left a crack for it to come in and out. I opened the window in case it preferred to leave, and that it did, but came back a few minutes after. I wasn't surprised; something told me if it were a squirrel my name was not Darcy. Who knows why I couldn't see past the outer skin.

Finally, exhausted I went to sleep, remembering how great Elizabeth felt in my arms

In my dream I changed into my other form and left through the window, still in my night britches. I reached the stable, called Thunder, and jumped on him as he changed. Minutes later I stood outside her window in the second floor of her home while Thunder stood in the house roof to keep watch.

My heart was beating hard, and I was in a heighten state of excitement, I could smell her unique scent from outside, and after a brief consideration, I opened the window and stepped in.

Seeing her hit my groin instantly, I could barely contain myself. I wanted to kiss her, to touch her innocent body, to lie by her while she slept. I took a chance and changed into my human form and gently tiptoed to her bed. I changed my mind after the house creaked a couple of times, and changed back into Shadow.

The room was small and had two beds, the second bed was empty, and there were books in every surface available. The room smelled of Elizabeth, ink, and paper, I inhaled deeply as I approached her bed.

I willed the covers to reveal her, and my breath was constricted, I honestly couldn't breath. Her nightgown hem had rolled to her mid thighs and exposed her creamy skin; all was perfectly clear with my night vision. She wore her shinny long hair in a thick braid my fingers wanted to undo. If that were not enough, her body was nude under the cotton shift, which clung to her body and made her curves easily discernible.

I let my hand touch her delicate ankle, and observed the slender, long, and elegant feet. I also noticed her skin was freckled, while her face wasn't it, odd. This was a strange dream full of details and sensations

I kneeled on the floor, next to her face, pulled her chin with my hand, and kissed her lips. In her sleep, her arms went around my neck, and she allowed her lips to part while caressing my neck.

Her hands touched my face and my ears, and found the sensitive ivory protuberances growing above my forehead. Her touch made me jump and lose any control I had. Without hesitation I climbed on her bed to lie on my side facing her. Fiercely, I held her lightly cladded body against mine.

Her body was soft and yielding, my kiss deepened, and in my dream she tasted of everything I always wanted. My hands went to her bottom to pull her towards, closer to me… When a loud noise intruded the blessed silence inside the room.

A candle was lighted and someone entered the room.

**_Awakening_**

The noise and the light woke Darcy up. Needless to say how horrified he was when he opened his eyes; to find out, that he was actually in Elizabeth's room, and it wasn't a dream. Shadow had managed to take control, and not for the first time. However he always had help before, but who would have helped him and why.

In front of his horrified eyes stood Von Stern, "Who or what are you?" He addressed him directly as Elizabeth continued to sleep.

With great clarity, Darcy realized two things at once, he was still in Shadow's form, and Von Stern could see him clearly. The latter could only mean one thing and he needed answers.

Immediately he ran to the window and jumped out to be caught by Thunder in mid-air. Von Stern just stood at the window and just watched silently. He waved his hand a couple of times and secured the window close, the second time that evening. His face revealed nothing when he exited the room.

Hidden in the night shadows, Thomas Bennett observed Von Stern, and wished for the thousandth time he wasn't such a coward. He wanted more than ever to have the valor to defend Elizabeth.

A/N More questions and only a few answers, it seems his alter ego is rather willful, and Georgiana says that has misbehaved. All and all but don't agree is her fault, she is only fifteen to Wickham's 25+, how many times we blame ourselves for events we cannot control. This fiction, you will notice, weaves in and out the JA version. I have always wondered how awful it was for Georgina alone


	5. Ghosts and Visitors

Last time we left Darcy escaping through Elizabeth's window after being found out in her room by Von Stern. Apparently, Shadow had gone around Darcy and had gone into Elizabeth's room. Darcy woke up from his 'dream' to find himself holding Elizabeth lightly dressed in her nightgown. Oops.

* * *

**Ghostly Sightings and Hauntings**

Not wanting to be seen in such state of undress, Darcy rode Thunder wrapped in smoke and darkness. Furious with Shadow over his reckless actions, he didn't want to assume his alter form in order to be completely hidden from prying eyes. He no longer trusted Shadow, well, as far as Elizabeth Bennett was concerned_, bloody hell_, he thought, _I hardly trust myself._

Nearing Netherfield, Darcy thought he had seen someone, and swiftly looked all around until his peripheral vision caught a shape moving to his left.

Unmistakably, he was seeing a faint form of a winged being, perhaps a ghostly projection, fading in and out of his sight. This led him to conclude that whatever he saw wasn't properly anchored to this world; and, furthermore, he assumed it to be the same presence he saw by that tree when he found the squirrel.

Unfortunately by the time he decided to turn to turn his mount towards its direction, 'it' was no longer around, whatever it was had either dissipated voluntarily or couldn't keep hold of the present reality.

When he arrived at Netherfield, he was grateful of not meeting anyone on the way to his room, where he found the window wide open, just as he had expected. Before getting in bed, he looked in the drawer and instead of the squirrel he found a small irregular shape. He pulled it out to examine it and upon closer observation, he recognized a squirrel made out of a piece of dark quartz, "I guess you are gone, and I have to wonder if you helped someone earlier, someone whose name is Shadow. So goodbye for now and come back to visit, as I am sure I will see you again."

He was too tired to solve any mysteries, besides, he needed to sleep and rest, to be fit and go by the Bennett's first thing in the morning, since he needed to assess his situation.

Maybe he had dug his own grave and would have to marry Elizabeth, which would not do, mostly, because he only saw obstacles if he had compromised her. Ironically, it would be better if she were fully human; it wouldn't be the first time of an intermarriage, and there might be ways around it.

The difficulty Elizabeth presented— besides the more obvious ones, namely, her lower social standing, her dreadful family, her education or lack thereof, and her lack of fortune—was her unknown hidden nature. He was unable to ascertain what she was, and if his kin would accept her depending on what she turned out to be. His spouse would need to fit in both worlds and belong to at least one of them. He didn't need this on top of the difficulties he was already facing.

Sleep wouldn't come since he was too stirred up. No wonder, after lying next to her barely dressed form and holding Elizabeth so close, his body was in a state of upheaval. He knew that taking care of his aroused body would be futile, he had tried it before, and his body only wanted her touch and couldn't climax. Something he had deemed as impossible before meeting her. Finally, after a couple of hours of tossing and turning, exhaustion took over, and he dreamed of violence and death, which didn't make for restful sleep.

At Longbourn the house was quiet and the clock had chimed one when Elizabeth's eyes opened.

**_Elizabeth_**

I woke up to the hard beat of my heart. I was still in the middle of my realistic dream, the strangest thus far. I dreamt of a creature out a fairy tale, which to my amazement, once again, resembled Mr. Darcy. It was the same character from a hazy memory of a dream while at Netherfield.

The memory was elusive, and try as I may there was no use, no matter how hard I tried since I couldn't bring it to the surface, it was as if a fog gathered around many of the past days, and my head felt murky and confused.

One thing was certain, I was sure that I hadn't dreamed an almost divested Mr. Darcy during the dream at Netherfield dream. Remembering the beautiful creature, I blushed and was ashamed of dreaming such wicked things. Yet, it was the truth, both his torso and feet were uncovered, and he only wore thin linen breeches, loose ones at that; through which, I am ashamed to say, I could clearly see something I would prefer not to think about it; worst of all, I couldn't figure out how I could have imagined such a thing.

I made an effort to understand and rationalized that I could have made up, based on statues I've viewed, his sculpted large chest, graceful powerful neck, and arms, as well as his feet and other parts of his anatomy the breeches only obscured but didn't hide. There was a problem, the nudes I had seen in books didn't show such state for 'it', that in my dream was neither small nor limp, and instead well, instead, never mind.

And he had actually lain by my side, on my bed, and embraced me tightly. Yes, his body was pressed to mine when he kissed me, if that was a kiss, not just on my lips. During those brief moments I felt a steely hardness against my belly, which must have been what I had perceived earlier.

The memories of his body pressing the hot hardness against my body, his lips and tongue devouring my mouth, made me cramp as if I were having my monthlies, and I felt strangely empty. Ah, yes, maybe that was it; there were other signs as well, but it was too soon after the last one I had just ten days before.

I giggled at the memory of the beautiful being, some sort of Pan but with human legs, and his skin was the color of foliage, with large spots of changing nigh colors; even with his strange looks, he was an extremely handsome Mr. Darcy, with the regal looks of the proud prince of a dark kingdom, if only, and I had to smile at the memory.

The thought of Mr. Darcy sneaking in my room, made me laugh, such proud man would never do this, and even less for a country girl like me. Thinking about it, I realized an important fact, how could I know the feel of such kisses, or the feel of a hard male body when I have never experienced it before? Was it a dream or was I under attack by spirits? Was I a wicked person?

What I needed was a cool glass of water, so I put my robe on, and, although I am blessed with an unusually good night vision, I decided to light a candle to go to the hallway where a pitcher of water was kept for us. When I bent to pick up the candleholder, a cold hand caressed my face as someone spoke jumbled words, which I was unable to decipher.

I heard myself screaming loudly and I closed my eyes tightly after I tried to run to the door and found my feet frozen in place, "Shh, Shh. No. come, Tickin, no…at." The words came through a lot of noise as if in the midst of a storm.

Once again the hand touched my mouth as if trying to stop my screams. "Shh, shh, ove, ell."

"No, no, I don't hear this." I whispered hoping nobody would answer again. "Don't touch me, no. Leave me alone."

A moment later the door opened to reveal my father, Aunt Millie and Uncle Von Stern, Mary, and Jane, all standing waiting to assess the situation.

Jane and Mary ran immediately ran towards me, "Lizzy, Lizzy are, you well?" Both asked at once. And when their arms went around me, and just for a minute, I felt all was well when my dearest Jane caressed my hair reassuringly.

But it was Mary who touched my forehead, "Goodness dearest Lizzy, you are freezing cold." And she ran for a shawl to wrap around my trembling body. She wrapped around me and kept holding me while Jane stood apart.

Aunt Millie also approached, "What is wrong my dear, what is going on?" Her voice was marred with deep concern.

Strangely, Father didn't come forward and instead stood right at the door frame, seemingly blocking my uncle's passage.

After a while, I sat in bed holding a hot herbal tea, made with valerian and other leaves, my aunt Millie had prepared for me, "Drink it my dear, it is Saint John's Wort, many take it in Switzerland to sooth frazzled nerves, and others take it to help them enjoy a sound night sleep."

Her uncle questioned her again, "You don't remember why you screamed, are you not certain? You said a noise woke you up, and next you remembered you were screaming. Sometimes when people have a bad experience they cannot remember it well." I could also hear in his voice how worried he was for me.

**Plans and more plans**

"Yes, it must be that, "Elizabeth agreed; she didn't want them about the cold hand or the voices, they would think she was mad, and suddenly it occurred to her that Mr. Darcy could offer some advice on the subject matter. She remembered how reasonable he had been when they shared the odd experience of the disappearing squirrel and Mucky's displacement. Her aunt's voice came thru her thoughts.

"Dear, since you are up, we should tell no to get up early in the morning. We are leaving at dawn, and will be back in two or three weeks. We decided it was best to finish our business first, hence we must go to London right away." Her aunt sat by her bed, holding her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Elizabeth asked, even though much of the day was hazy due to the nasty headache started earlier when she fainted by the tree, and she had slept most of the day afterwards.

"You were feeling out of sorts, and we didn't want to add to your burdens, " her uncle answered quickly.

Elizabeth had just remembered of her early afternoon argument with her mother, and that she still hadn't told them about Mr. Collins. It was fortuitous they had come, though she trusted her Gardiner relatives more, she needed help in that front. Her eyebrows knitted in concern since Mr. Collins was due to arrive any day.

Observing Elizabeth's face she added, "Your mother gave me your measurements, and we want to buy you the clothes you will need. I have a letter for your father with instructions about buying other items you will require and have left the funds to pay for them. He will also give a few hundred pounds for your own expenses. Spend it as you see it fit and make sure you have all you wish for your trip, we just want you to be happy."

A few hundred pounds, each of the sisters' thought, sure you could buy all you wished with that kind of money. Elizabeth couldn't contain her amazement, what was her aunt talking about?

Seeing Elizabeth's questioning look, Mildred realized she was ahead of herself, "Oh my, I should have told you about the trip first, I am sorry. You see, your father has agreed to let you come home with us until the summer time or maybe a while longer. As you know we have no children, and it is our wish for you to come with us." At those words, Von Stern smiled warmly, and his serious mien was transformed with a luminous smile.

Elizabeth was surprised, and even more that they had not even invited her beforehand. Why had her father agreed without first talking to her, and what would her mother say? She might want the chance for one of her other daughters, and how would it play with her plans to marry her off to Mr. Collins? It certainly was a way to delay it.

And why did the Von Stern prefer her, Elizabeth, instead of one of the other sisters? She had no idea, but clearly remembered her mother complaining about it before; just what she needed another point of contention. Foremost, she hadn't see them in years and was not yet at ease around them, and though she held them in affection and special regard, she didn't want to go for a long time, away from her sisters and especially from Jane.

She looked at Jane for a sign, and Jane just shrugged her shoulders. Frankly with Lizzy out the way, she reasoned, she could go alone to London to her Gardiner relatives, and visit with Charles over the holidays. Without Lizzy there would be no critics of Miss Bingley, and mostly no competition. Yes indeed, she wasn't as bright as Lizzy, but she had noticed how Lizzy was admired more and more.

Moreover, while at Netherfield, she had overheard the Hurst's remark about Lizzy being a diamond of the first water; and after asking her father what it meant; she decided that it wouldn't do.

Jane lowered her eyes not wanting to look at Lizzy; mostly because she wasn't sure why she had changed towards her dearest sister, but she had. Was it perhaps because she was getting so many compliments? Why even Charles had made several admiring comments on Lizzie's natural elegance; and of course, she was a bit peeved over the marked preference the Von Stern clearly displayed for Lizzy.

Jane was working herself into a bad mood, and became more and more upset with her petty reasoning.

The memory of what her aunt had just said about the new clothes, giving her a small fortune, a couple hundred pounds, that wasn't right; who had ever heard of something like it, and with that in mind her distress increased. Though what bothered her mostly was the memory of the expensive fur lined overcoat they brought for Lizzy, at this thought, she pursed her lips.

She had, altogether forgotten the expensive shawls and the lengths of richly embroidered silk, each of the other four sisters received, along with the matching ribbons, the charm bracelets, Swiss lace chemises, and reticules embellished with silver and mother of pearl.

Lizzie, hurt by Jane's attitude was pleased to hear Mary, "Lizzy if you don't want to go, surely our aunt and uncle wouldn't want you to be sad."

Von Stern looked at his wife for guidance and decided to drop the subject.

"How is your headache from earlier, did the head massages help, dear girl?" He asked solicitously, and his light blue eyes fixed upon her, with a look that made her uncomfortable for no reason she could discern.

"Yes they did and even better, I no longer have the feeling of walls crumbling down inside my head. It was rather eerie because, somehow, I could picture it in my mind. Therefore, I am very glad all is well once more." She smiled gratefully to her uncle who now looked at her rather lovingly.

Elizabeth suddenly realized that he was rather young and quite handsome, and she wondered how old he was? Was he younger than her Aunt? Just curious, she thought and decided to ask her father, but not now, later.

A look of satisfaction was exchanged between the Sterns. Though the exchange didn't go unnoticed; for Thomas Bennet caught the subtle gesture and decided that he needed to find an ally; and it was serendipity there might be one nearby.

He blamed Mrs. Bennett and declared her entirely responsible for Elizabeth's unplanned trip, and was still fuming at the trip announcement. He hadn't wanted to interject a few minutes before when he heard, for the first time, about their trip to London, and their plans to take Lizzy away upon their return. He didn't fancy a confrontation against them; after all he knew better, he would lose.

_First the nonsense with Collins, why did foolish Mrs. Bennett want to marry Elizabeth off? She worries about nothing; the entail was a moot point because of our changed circumstances_. He thought, when it downed on him, it was simple, his wife wanted to stay in Longbourn, and the chosen sacrificial lamb was the least favorite daughter, Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennett and her big mouth, the root of many evils; and he wasn't so sure it had been innocent when she had casually told Mildred of the chances to marry Elizabeth off.

Moreover, he was certain the impending marriage was the reason for Von Stern's new plans to take her away so soon. Mr. Bennett could see how his life was getting complicated because of his wish to do what was, not only right but rightly promised. And even worse those promises had been made for longer than he cared to remember, and the price had been more than met.

**An Unannounced Visitor of the Feline Persuasion-**

Elizabeth woke up in early the morning hoping to catch her relatives so she could tell them about Mr. Collins. She got up, donned her robe and slippers, and walked towards the widow to check if they had already left.

By the time she opened the window and looked outside; Elizabeth was right on time to see their carriage already on its way. She sighed frustrated and before the window was closed, she heard a loud meow, followed by a beige animal jumping inside.

Probably, it had climbed using the trellis supporting the thick ivy, up to the window ledge and then in the room, she reasoned though it had never happened before and finally found it improbable.

Nevertheless, she dismissed her concern and turned around to look for the intruder. Although she was apprehensive, and more than a little afraid considering recent events, she smiled happily at the sight in front of her. A cat, with an uncommon face and coloring stretched on her feather blanket, stared at her face while leisurely liking a paw. The feline had a very round belly and seemed well fed.

"So your highness, where do you come from and what do you think you are you doing on my bed, I don't recall inviting you." She said approaching the bed.

The cat stared at her defiantly, stretched more, scratched the cover with her nails, and meowed as if saying, "This bed is mine."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, I am afraid this won't do, my mother is a believer that animals belong at the stable, and being that I tired of arguing, I will have to take you outside." She sat on the bed and petted the soft hair as she spoke and her voice tinged with regret.

A strong talc fragrance reached her nose and quickly discerned it was the cat's. She inspected the friendly cat and found it wore a gold color medallion pendant that hanged from a fancy band around her neck. The band was made of soft leather and gold colored links, and the golden medallion was inscribed with, what she determined to be, gibberish. She was nearly sure the gold metal was real gold.

"Did you escape from a carriage, for you are too clean and well fed to be a casual visitor? Pray tell, whom do you belong to and what shall I call you? And, by the way, no barn cat wears such a fancy necklace."

Not indeed, it wasn't one of the local mousers, but she knew not what kind it was. The cat moved towards Lizzie and rubbed her body along her leg purring loud, and at moment she noticed the links formed a name, CLEO.

"How clever, you must be a lady cat and your name is Cleo. Am I right?" She asked petting behind the ears, not sure how to pet a cat. Cleo meowed agreeable and moved up near the pillow, curled up in a ball, and before Elizabeth could add anything else, the cat was fast asleep.

Lizzie yawned, "I guess you can keep me company for now, you are cleaner than most. And would you please scare whatever is lurking around so I can sleep restfully?" And with these words, Lizzie went back under her blankets and closed her eyes.

When her eyes closed and her breathing regulated, Cleo went under the blankets, wrapped her paw around Elizabeth's long braid, and went back to sleep.

At Netherfield Mr. Darcy readied to leave for Longbourn with the terriers in tow. The rascals wouldn't leave him alone perceiving his imminent departure. And, predictably, he had not heard Shadow, yet.

Theo approached him, "Sir, early this morning we received an express from Pemberley, the carrier said it was rather urgent." He said passing him a tray with two envelopes.

The first was from Fitzwilliam and the second from Georgiana.

He sat at the breakfast table and ate a beefsteak with mushrooms and bacon, being ravenously hungry after his midnight adventure. After a short deliberation he decided to open his sister's letter first.

_Dearest, just a short note to let you know Richard arrived this afternoon, and he will take me to London. I didn't ask him and he said it is because he is worried that you are not here. It pains me to see that he no longer trusts me just like you. He also reminded me there are not too many females of our kind, and I am not free to act reckless; and until I haven't earned his trust, I shall have to be either with you or another of my male relatives. He will take me to his parents if you are not in London. Please be there, I cannot bear their constant recrimination, I will be as good as a prisoner at their home. Your loving sister, Georgina._

Why was Richard so hard headed? Pemberley was exactly the place where she was the safest, and now he would have to be mindful of her; something he wasn't looking forward to, he really needed a suitable wife to help him with a growing sister he no longer understood.

He was about to open the other envelope when Jonathan, one of his footman, came in with, yet, one more envelope. "Sir a message from Longbourn, the messenger waits for your answer? He bowed and stood waiting for Darcy's command.

Darcy felt his stomach drop, and the steak sat in his belly like a load of stones.

a/n Answers are coming in, and soon more questions will be resolved. Elizabeth is a smart girl, and a lucky one at that. Poor Darcy, getting hit from all angles, too bad he still thinks himself above Elizabeth. So what is up with Von Stern and how about Mr. Bennett. Don't be too hard on Jane, she is nearly twenty-three and feeling way too old, and she is only human. I would imagine it would be hard for her to hear compliments that always came her way being diverted to Lizzy. Any guesses about Cleo? Poor Georgiana abandoned in the middle of nowhere, and Darcy clueless on how to raise a teenager. Just stirring the pot and hope it is tasty. Thanks a million to those who have reviewed.


	6. Felines and Dogs

**Confusion.**  
**_Elizabeth_**

I woke up to a pair of blue eyes looking at me, and to a loud rumbling belly, Cleo's. I guessed she was hungry, so I washed up and decided to take a bath later. I went down for breakfast and brought back a dish with milk, a bacon rasher, and chicken livers, in a small bowl that Mrs. Hill prepared for her.

Soon enough I was able to see where the fat belly came from; it was an easy puzzle to solve. Once the round feline ate it all with relish, drank the milk to the last drop, licked her paws and washed her face, she let me know it was time to go outside with an imperious MEAOW. And once she told me what was expected of me, she ran to the door to wait for me. Well, well, this was turning into a big job, and I still had not figured out what to tell my mother.

I placed her in a basket I covered with a shawl, went to the garden entrance without meeting anyone, and left the queen outside. With that out the way, I was on my way to see my father when, just inside the door, I met Mr. Darcy being escorted in by Hill.

The moment I saw him I blushed as last night memories crowded my mind; and immediately, l lowered my eyes to hide my embarrassment. Out the corner of my eye and to my amazement, I saw him mimicking my actions; which made me wonder if last night's events had not been a dream; I quickly reconsidered my folly, silly me, that was impossible.

And if blushing weren't enough, I had the strangest sensations around my lower belly, couldn't breathe properly, and even my body shuddered with light tremors. What was going on with me, reacting so improper with the proud man, I wanted to run.

" Good morning Miss Elizabeth, I am on my way to see your father." He explained barely looking at me.

I was confused, why my father when they didn't know each other as far as I knew.

At seeing my puzzled expression, he added as if trying to explain, "I am equally ignorant why I am being summoned." But his voice sounded as if he were hiding something.

I could wait and ask my father later so I said goodbye and turned towards the garden door. I had nearly reached it when I remember my quandary and ran after Mr. Darcy, what luck that he was at my home.

" Mr. Darcy, could you look for me in the garden when you are done with my father, there is something I would like to ask you."

He went from scarlet to pale white, and I wondered if he might be ill. "Are you feeling well, do you need some tea?"

He answered, "Err, nothing really, I just…" and he was interrupted by my father who asked him in, and, to my surprise, Father didn't even look at me.

My father ignoring me was most unusual. I needed to talk to Jane, and started to go to her room when I remembered her uncaring attitude towards me last midnight, as well as her lack of support when Lydia accused me of hitting Mother. After deliberating for a short time, I decided to wait and talk to Mary; I would go and find her after I talked to Mr. Darcy, so I went outside to look for Miss Cleo. I thought of her owners' worried sick for the fluffy ball and wished I could find out whose cat she was.

**Darcy**

I was anxious since I received Mr. Bennett's summons, and I was weary and absolutely furious with Shadow, Georgina, and Richard, all three of them. On second thought, I should add yours truly to my ever-growing list of those in my disfavor.

I tend to be indulgent on how I judge myself and often think all I do is right, but not this time. In all honesty, since I had set my eyes upon the enchantress who held my attention and hopefully not my heart, I had been a mess, and she was all I could think of. I needed to find a way to get blood from Mr. Bennett and one of her sisters, maybe they were not related, although I wasn't sure how that would help.

Before I departed, I made plans to evade Elizabeth when I was in Longbourn, though I was burning with the desire to see her. In other words, I had become unbalanced, just as I had feared it would happen.

I needed to talk to my uncle Edmond, but he had travelled to America hoping to establish residence there. He longed for the wild and open spaces, and was neither afraid of Indians nor the wild life. I chuckled, they should be afraid of him and his sons, instead. I am sure wherever they settled they would be safe. I guessed my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam would be second best, if I weren't so unhappy with him.

As soon as I entered Longbourn I saw her, and hot desire surged through my body as a fire gone wild. She looked breathtaking with a green coat made of mottled green leather with bits of fur around the collar and probably lined with fur as well; a forest spry came to mind, one of the beauties in the old books, not that I had ever seen one.

Of course, I had to remember last night and my body did as well; and I was afraid she would see my raw need etched in my face. My hands burned from the restrain no to grab her, I just wanted take her away to a dark corner and love her without restrains. How I longed to be sunk inside her warm body in the throes of passion, the feeling was so intense I nearly groaned with frustration.

The worse, however, was the flush I experienced, not from shame but from intense desire, when I noticed she had blushed as well. Oh, no, did she remember? Or did her uncle tell her, and that was reason I was being summoned?

Probably so, because she had asked me to look for her after I was done with her father, the blood rushed out my face, and I felt faint with apprehension. As attracted as I was to her, she just wasn't suitable, and the sound of her mother screaming upstairs as a fishmonger's wife added to my fears. If that weren't enough substantiation, I could hear the younger sisters vulgar conversation about the army officers; they sounded like women of ill repute.

Forty minutes later I exited Mr. Bennett's office with a look of wonder upon my face; what he confided was most surprising, it made me hope and fear at the same time. His call had nothing to do with my presence at his home some hours before; but that could change upon Von Stern's return if he would tell Mr. Bennett.

It turned out Mr. Bennett and I had mutual acquaintances, whose advise was to seek me. He wanted to ask me for a particular favor, and I was glad to oblige. Who knew, perhaps in the process I would be able to unravel Elizabeth's mystery

There were some matters to consider, and one of them was how to help without disclosing what I was. I had to be careful because Bennett was too smart, and after I heard him, I determined he was both weak and subject to bribery. The latter would necessitate I preserve my identity from him. And I knew well he had told me only what necessary to solicit my help. Indeed, I had to proceed with caution.

Most of all, I was glad that Elizabeth's ties to the Bennett were not those of blood; nevertheless to the eyes of everyone else, she was one of the sisters. As for Mr. Bennett, I was pleased he either had sincere affection for Elizabeth, or he was afraid of the consequences resulting from lack of regard for promises made and paid for.

As I was contemplating the situation and planning what needed to be done on Elizabeth's behalf, I opened the door to the garden.

No sooner I set a foot in the outdoor path when I was greeted by the trio of terrors, "What are you doing here? I told you to stay home? Go back right now. . !" I spoke between clenched teeth. I was tired today and wasn't ready to deal with three bad dogs and their mischief.

They blatantly ignored me and, instead, ran fast as lighting towards the place where Elizabeth was waiting for me. My meeting with her had to look casual in order not to compromise her, so I went after them.

Their disobedience had provided me with an excuse to be at the meeting place. After all, I had to follow them, thus the encounter would seem perfectly innocent, not bad at all, and maybe I needed to thank them.

**Don't judge a feline by the cover-  
**  
Swift saw the enemy first, a large light beige cat with bright blue eyes licking its paw, sat right next to Miss Bennett. Pick angered with the cat for daring to encroach on his chosen future mistress, ran to deal with the intruder and ready to fight. His move motivated the rest of the pack and before Elizabeth could do anything, the three terriers went on their merry chase after Miss Cleo and into the stable.

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes, what else, he called after them with, you guess, zero results.

The dogs wouldn't listen to either Darcy or Elizabeth, and soon enough the cat was up on a beam, and the trio sat waiting and mostly hoping for a command from their master. With his permission they would be able to reach the enemy and bring it down once and for all.

The stable hands stood by to look at the funny scene, waiting to see what happened

Meanwhile, to the surprise of the fearless terriers, the trio heard their language spoken in a cat's voice; which to the humans sounded like Miss Cleo was hissing. _Don't judge the gift by the fur, yes, you down there, you three flea bitten mongrels; I have a little secret to share, my insides are exactly like yours if you catch my meaning, I am also a._.. and it murmured a name that made their hackles rise in disbelief, and they growled calling Miss Cleo a nasty liar.

_Believe what you must; but consider you are warned; so leave me alone, or next time I am asked to change you will see, and it won't be pretty. Ah, I despise the male of the species, and I would say you three qualify._

While delivering her short speech, Cleo's tail went from side to side in a display of clear aggression, and by her expression, anyone could tell that she was most dissatisfied with the response to her polite warning._ Well, well, so you shall force my hand, I see._

Outside Elizabeth was worried and waiting with Darcy, "Poor dear sweet Cleo! My, what was that horrible sound in the stable?"

And out came the terriers howling in pain. Two of them had singed hair, and the three tried desperately to go up Darcy's leg, while all whined in great distress.

Inside the stable, there were screams of, "Fire, quick… bring water fast." But whatever was going on, quieted down in seconds.

Right behind the dogs out came the cat; one leg probably hurt judging from her limping. Shortly behind Ian, the stable boy, followed her, until he caught up and picked her up.

"Darcy admonished them, "You know better." And refused to coddle the scared trio.

The three turned around to see the evil cat, not believing the crying beast, and to their added distress, they saw the conniving actress being picked up by Pick's beloved Miss Elizabeth.

"My baby, what did the bad boys do to my girl?" Elizabeth cooed and to the terriers' horror, the mistress kissed the enemy's fur.

It was the word GIRL that stopped the dogs' whining; and hand the three looking at Cleo with great interest. From her part, she hissed at them once more, making Darcy and Elizabeth chuckle.

"You are good kitty and must not allow those three Darcy bullies intimidate you." Elizabeth spoke softly while caressing the naughty cat, and Cleo purred as loud as she could.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am not sure what happened, " Ian started, " I saw those three chasing her, and she went up the stacks of hay up on a beam. All of sudden a smoky fire started, and next thing I see is your cat limping out the stable. We don't know what started the fire, but don't worry because only a bucketful of hay burned." The boy scratched his head and appeared to be in deep thought.

Darcy's eyebrow went up, a fire, the boys' coats singed, hmm. There was something about the cat, he concentrated and found out the cunning feline was cloaked, and something else hid inside her.

What a bit of a coincidence with all that was happening, who sent the cat and why? Darcy wondered.

He was becoming more and more upset with the entire debacle, until the wind carried strong delightful aroma of female arousal, straight into his nose. Surprised and pleased, he looked on her direction, not remembering all the objections he had before, and smug with himself he said. "I must say she is a handsome looking girl, but I cannot blame the boys, they are dogs, and well, cats are a pain." There he said it, in hopes to elicit a reaction from Elizabeth.

She turned around with fiery arrows leaving her eyes, "And you forgot the part that they are your dogs; and just as their master, they probably think Cleo is not even tolerable enough for their kind regard. It is no wonder she had to fight back." She was fuming and looked rather mad at all the house of Darcy males, he would later say.

**Darcy**

I needed to respond with something clever, yet humble, but I wasn't sure what should I say. So I looked around for inspiration when I noticed the subdued dogs walking, and I guess they were hiding right behind my leg.

Yes, pieces were coming together, and I had the feeling Cleo was connected to the shadow and to Mr. Bennett's concern. An idea as to how the dogs furs were burnt, was forming; I had my theories and had thought a perfect apology for Elizabeth.

"She is more than tolerable, and I am afraid whatever happened to them at the barn was well deserved. As for me, I more that deserve your tongue-lashing, because only a fool could have made such remark about the most handsome woman in my acquaintance. This comes to show that Darcy males must get punished for their loose tongues, and for their fierce barks at gentle cat ladies."

For once, during my time with Elizabeth, the right words came out of my mouth; I knew it at the wonderful sound of her chuckle. And when she turned towards me, to gift me a bright smile, it went straight into my heart. I had a feeling akin to being in heaven; or at least until I saw Cleo winking her eye, and the surprise gave me great discomfort in the pit of my stomach.

What in the devil was Cleo, obviously I had no idea. Nothing I could do at the moment, thus I decided to follow the ladies and find out whatever Elizabeth wanted to tell me.

"Miss Elizabeth, I came out to ask you what I could do for you. That was before the scrimmage fought and lost by the Darcy terriers took place." I looked at her with a smile I couldn't control.

She laughed, "I do think us ladies have achieved a significant victory, please let's sit where my father can see us; it will be better."

We hadn't noticed Ian still following us until he coughed, and I turned to look at him, and he said, "Sir, I could take the boys for a walk. I bet hey might like that, and you can visit with Miss Elizabeth," his eyes twinkled conspiratorially.

I thought that was a fine idea especially with the tension created by the unusual cat and gave him permission. The boys were happy to get away from the wicked feline, but to our amazement, the cat jumped from Elizabeth's lap, not smart in my opinion, and followed the dogs a few steps behind. She slunk behind the bushes and soon we couldn't see them any more.

"I guess she is just like me and trouble follows her wherever she goes." She said thoughtfully.

I didn't answer, but wondered why she had said that. I still hadn't asked her about the cat, namely; how she came about her, and for how long had she had it. I needed to find the right moment to ask her.

Gallantly, I offered her my arm, and she laid her slender perfect hand on the crook of my arm. With her by my side, I felt well and at peace for the first time in years and wished it could always be so.


End file.
